Son of Pluto
by Tears of Valhalla
Summary: After a rather severe beating from Dudley's gang, Harry wishes for a better place. Who knows he might just get it... tis a story of the Boy-Who-Vanished. A greek Mythology X-over. No slash
1. Chapter 1

Son of Pluto

Swoosh! The wind seemingly angry bellow came unnoticed as the sound of flesh hitting flesh continued to fill the mostly empty park, people mostly rushing and preparing their Yule's evening meal.

Smack! "Take that freak! Dad said that I could hit you all I want coz' you're such a nasty freak!" Smack! "Hey! Pierre, give me that bat!" Ting! The bat impacted on the 'freak's head. "Did you like that freak?!" The large boy said as he kicked the groaning and bleeding seven year old. The beating suddenly stopped as the five boys gathered round the injured boy unfastening their trousers and peeing on the battered boy.

"That's what you get for being a freak, Freak!" He said and with a final kick in the head the group of five went on their way to celebrate the joyous holiday…

The boy sniffed a bit, resisting the urge to cry, for he knew that it would be worse when he came home. Dudley his cousin would have made a ridiculous story about how "The freak used his unusual freakiness on his him and his friends." He settled for just looking at the stars as he recovered from the beating.

He saw as usual the bright stars and the waning moon. Then he saw an unusual flicker of light in the sky. He never saw it before when star gazing, a shooting star. He gave a short shrug. "Nothing to lose if I tried, besides even hell seems better than here. I wish I were somewhere I wouldn't be bothered." He gave his whole heart in that single wish and it payed off as a light envelops him to where only even the bravest and powerful fear to thread.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!

SWASH!!!!

BOOM!!!!

CRRRINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!

The headmaster's office was in total chaos as dozens of odd devices started going crazy. The chaotic dissonance that emanated from within the room was deafening at best. But with a swish of a wand the noise became silenced. The silence did nothing to calm Professor Albus Dumbledore's havoc ridden mind as he tried to speculate the cause of such disturbance. He quickly came to one grim conclusion. With a speed uncommon to even those centuries younger to him he moved towards the fireplace. "Harry be safe…" with that said he quickly vanished into the green flames…

River of Styx (Entrance to the Underworld)

A searing pain suddenly filled Harry's senses as he fell into a river… a river of boiling blood! "Ahhh" He screamed as blood burned his skin till his throat was hoarse. He didn't know how long he was there or why he didn't die of heat or at least pass out from the pain till a pasty hand reached his hand and dragged him aboard a small boat fit for 2 people at best, rickety as it was Harry was as grateful for it as the darkness that came over him as he passed out from exhaustion.

\------\

"Who might be important enough that you risk interrupting the precious time I spend with my wife, hmmm? Charon?"

"My Lord, I apologise… but I found a child…"

Hades' anger flared as soon as he heard the boatman's reply but it quickly change to intrigue as Charon continued hastily.

"He was bathing on the river Styx my Lord. And he bears the mark of Olympia on his head."

"Bring me the boy and make it quick" The lord of the dead ordered as he slumped on his skeletal throne.

"What keeps you dear husband" Persephone's melodious voice. Hades would have answered if not for the arrival of Charon with the naked boy.

With a surprised gasp from Persephone, it was after all uncommon to have a child in palace of Hades "

"Who is he? Why is he here?"

"I do not know my love, but we shall find out"

With a flick of the hand the god revived the boy. And with a croak the boy started to wake. 'Maybe I shouldn't have made that wish after all.'

"What is your name boy?" The Man with pale blue hue asks in a gentle tone.

He was compelled to answer "H-Harry Potter S-sir."

"_He must be another bastard child of Zeus; the old Rascal's plowing through mortal wenches again."_

"_He's cute can I keep him, Husband? If what you say is true he is a demigod anyway."_

"_So be it My lovely wife, so be it"…_

"Do you Harry Potter accept becoming my Son?" Having no clue of what was happening or what was being said the young Potter Readily accepted. He only considered the chance at a family. "Maybe that wish was worth it after all…"

Chapter end

Ehh… I decided to write this one coz ' I'm bored hope you like…


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of the Dead

1st person PoV

"Hello" I was In front of the esteemed Lord of the dead, unyielding. Absentmindedly I looked at his aristocratic face, quite a similarity to mine if I say so myself. His hair was matted and slightly glowing ethereal blue.

My bare feet felt cold on the lifeless palace floor; I know this place. I stood on the dank and cold throne yet still I was not uncomfortable, because I knew, my blood knew no hurt will come to me.

This very place where I stood was soaked with blood, with gore, death, pain… despair. The Underworld… Hades… Hell… Where the damned goes, where dreams, no, nightmares from Morpheus' will comes and goes, where the prideful are cowered, where the strong are stripped of power, where dignity and money has no place.

This hell is my Home and the God in front of me, my father.

Father idly watched a fire that he kept on his index finger as ignoring me. I clicked my teeth at the dismissal.

"Father! Look at me" I spoke once again. And once again I was ignored. A slight bit of annoyance sung deep in my core, he really knew how to play this game.

Steeling myself I gazed hard at his face hoping to catch his eyes to no avail. I watched his highly aristocratic features as he himself busied with the fire. I knew what would come next this is the time to get what I wanted and I won't be denied.

I took a deep breath and began. "Father… I'll tell mother…" Ah, interest! Hope built as I saw a crack in his defense "about how you peeked at her when you weren't married yet" He seemed to lose interest in the flame in favor of looking directly at me.

I press on "and… and I'll tell on you when you went drinking with Uncle Dionysus and left me here to manage." A twitch. "And how you forgot to fed Cerberus yesterday."

He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'do I look like I care.

An undignified sound left my mouth. My father was quite a stubborn Man.

"Fine remember you forced me to do this."

I said as I placed a basin on the feet of his throne. The reflection suddenly broke and a scene played out. Aha! Father's face paled rapidly and he spoke, power rolled off his words.

"Fine, I'll allow you." Yes. Victory!

"However…" those words brought a stop to my internal victory dance "You'll have to fight… and win" a sadistic smile made way into his lips.

Let me explain, the coliseum of the dead is an arena in the underworld. Here the damned fought bored heroes, monsters, and demons. Basically anything that can rip you apart can be fought here.

Why? Because winning or entertaining the Lord of the dead and his guest shortened your "time" so to speak .Every win made you closer to the fields Of Elysium and so they fought. It was somewhat similar to my reason here today.

I stand at the edge of the arena and looked father straight in the eyes "I'm ready".

"Very well" He sighed and the fight began.

What manner of being might I be fighting? Trepidation filled my heart as I waited as my opponent walked from the gate opposite to mine.

"Eh?" I looked back to father for confirmation and I saw the amused look in his eyes. "Father , are you sure?"

"Very" he replies his amusement reached both his eyes and his voice. I once again checked my opponent; no matter how hard he looked he failed to understand.

This guy is smaller than me; I'm 11 for Olympus's sake. I thought father was just annoying me. "Okay then! Let's get it done."

I said running towards him but before I built my momentum he motioned me to stop and said "How rude, kids these days. An Introduction first then we fight. I know of you Son of Hades. Know the name of the victor. Hercules" he said before I even had time to think or disclaim him I was forced to dive roll to the left as an explosion on where I was standing occurred.

A crater was formed from where I was standing before! I feel a slight tremble to the ground. His punches were making the ground tremble.

I was surprised to see Hercules' right arm had transformed becoming unproportionate to his small frame. It was now heavily muscled and longer than his leg!

"The Hero that wasknown as the strongest to live" he seemed to be continuing his introduction. I would call him arrogant but for even in myth and legend nothing compared to Hercules' strength.

"gwa**rgh**" he emitted A small scream, I watched with morbid fascination as he continued to gain mass and muscle.

I tried some 'energy' attacks but they failed to penetrate the thick skin of the now monstrously tall 8 foot abomination **"as I said the one to win this match is I!"**

The grin in his grotesque face did me no boost in confidence neither did the insane glint in his eyes but I had to fight I had to win!

"Arrogance!" I countered lamely but I had to retort somehow. I gathered energy to summon hellfire, father taught me this as well as many other things but I loved this one as it can be quite destructive.

I formed balls of fire and hurled a few at him.

The ones that hit seemed to do damage. Hope. Such a nice word I thought as I felt Hercules' finger slam me towards the nearest wall. A flick of a finger! I'm damned!

"**Is that it, Son of Hades? I thought more of you…" **he paused a bit **"you are your father's son after all right?"**

He laughed as he mocked me anger bubbled in me at the insult to me and to my father.

My father taught me the arts of death in hopes that he pleases mother; my mother however taught me the art of life. "I breathed slowly as I knitted broken bones and muscle. "You speak of being a hero? Have you forgotten that you were labeled insane?"

Hercules stopped laughing a nugget of fear wormed to my heart but I continued anyway "You who killed the ones you sired have no right to insult my father!"

Like the brute that he is he charged. One with such strength as his would've pulverized my body beyond healing. Luckily I am human… or rather was Human.

Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum

I just knew that it will all come down to this gamble. For the first time in many years I prayed to myself, to Olympus, to father ever so like a mortal. The thought firmly entrenched in my mind. " I will win"

I began to focus. I focused even when the giant no monster of a Hero closed the distance in seconds. Focus…

It is true that the ritual game me my status as a god, the blood of Hades and Persephone were potent and it did turn me but I was human and a part of me will always be human that said Human blood was a commodity in the realms of the Gods.

It gave strength; why else would Zeus be such a strong god, The immeasurable amount of virgin blood of course freely or forcibly taken was a reason jokingly given but still true.

Blood freely given was a strong boost of power. And as a God I can sacrifice my human blood spilled but still freely given for this one moment. It was something quite like Hercules is doing no doubt. Converting blood to strength was such a plebian skill in my mind but God's be damned it was effective. I did not need strength I needed… willpower.

As the giant fist closed in my prone form I yelled "Burn!" Flames stronger than that of hellfire I summoned and controlled.

The small boost was draining fast luckily the behemoth was so close the fire ate him up within the second I summoned the White fire.

The God Flame was the very flame that was stolen and given to humans. I controlled it for approximately half a second and I was dry both in power and in feeling. I was not immune to the blistering heat that came forth from my hands. As I cough I taste the feint taste of metal and ambrosia, 'blood' I'm coughing up blood.

It took all I can to avoid the fist the burning behemoth gave. It shattered the whole half to the arena wall when it hit. I sigh in relief as I try to force my heart to beat slower.

"**Die**" I said softly as I watched his burning body crumple. "The bigger they are…" I began tiredly, shocked that I defeated such monster. I was interrupted to my shock and ultimate horror "**Hahaha" **He sputtered laugh spittle flying from his mirth.

**"That's more like it!" **Excitement and madness, he really was madthis thought didn't really fill me with confidence as I lay here in this god forsaken wall but to deny his prowess his strength or his endurance was incomprehensible. How he survived though was a mystery to me. That was the freaking God Flame!

"**Did you know that when I died I carried my prize still?" **I looked with confusion and fear **"life for every deed." **I understood immediately I closed my eyes briefly seeing Hercules' charge. I lost I never even had a chance.

**"**_**Enough! I have seen enough!" **_then I fainted not before a thought though. 'I never had been so happy to hear father's angry voice'

I awoke with father by my side. He looked a tad bit worried but it didn't show, I just know him that well. "I lost. I'm very sorry father for insisting on this." I said as I looked outside the window not bothered by the lack of reply.

Outside, was the same as it has always been? Damnation, Pain, Suffering. What did one expect of Hades the underworld? I am rather certain it isn't the simple peace or the rather lack of suffering individual on sight.

Father's hand interrupted my… brooding for lack of a better term. "Actually my son, you did not lose. You… overcame my challenge. For that I am proud."

I knew a grin was born in my mouth so fast that I might have ripped a few facial muscles. He then proceeded to tear me a new one. **"What were you thinking!" **and to think I was safe. No matter I survived I am still living even if where I am the home of the dead.

In accordance to the deal I made with father I was free to roam the mortal world as I please. I swear if anyone was to see me they would have seen me grin like a loon. "Mortal world prepare! Hadracheus Son of Persephone of house is back!" I shouted.

"Ouch!" I said as my father's hand impacted my head. "You still need t explain to your mother! I give you my blessing, still if you do return in pieces remember as you die 'I told you so!'" He said to me with a chuckle. Truly a woman has a temper more fearsome than man. I learned something like that from a dead philosopher, now I wonder how he died.

3rd person POV

A tired Dumbledore watched as the owls fly towards their destinations except one. "Harry" he mumbled softly as he looked at the owl preening its feather, yet another proof that the young lad… was gone. He had hoped that the owl would somehow detect what he and fawkes best attempts could not, that is locate Harry. A fool's hope it seems.

Sigh

"Ah, it seems you won't get to fly Mr. Owl I had hop-" HOOT! HOOOT! The owl suddenly flew out the window, destination somehow located. "-ed." A smiled bloomed from the old man's features "It seems there is yet hope for the living!" He said amusement uncontained as he watched the owl fly away. Castle Hogwart's magic thrummed at the headmaster's joy.


End file.
